With the increasing market demand for liquid crystal display panel products having narrow frames and high screen ratio, a flush cutting technology is used in the design of panels to achieve the frame minimization of liquid crystal display panels.
In the design of products for flush cutting, when the common voltage (Vcom) of a display panel is not zero, a color film substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate respectively carry positive and negative charges so as to maintain charge balance.
The impedance of black matrix resin used to make the black matrix (BM) of the display panels is generally 106˜108 ohm. If a kind of high impedance (impedance is 1013˜1015 ohm) BM resin is used to manufacture display panels, the costs of the display panels will rise by three times and the revenue of products will fall sharply. Meanwhile, due to the problem of the characteristics of high impedance BM resin, the applicable area of the BM resin is smaller and the BM resin cannot be applied to high pixel (Pixels Per Inch, PPI) products.